


Forever Young

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Chan appears for like a hot second, Cuddling, Death, First Kisses, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Rape, Sex, Short Chapters, This fic is a whole mess, Underage Sex, i wont blame u if u don’t like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Changbin is a junior in high school trying to live his life as part of the mob. He didn’t choose this, but it’s not like he had a choice. Things were going well enough, until a new kid came to school with blonde hair, and beautiful freckles. His “best friend” Hyunjin got a little hungry for the boy, so Changbin had to do something to stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re a brave soul if u decided to read his fic. So like i’ve had this fic as a draft for like 2 months and i blew off writing half of it for like a month and then last night i finished it and whoa this fic is a load of shit. Some do you might actually remember me posting this on accident, but then i deleted it immediately after. I had an idea of how to write it before and all of that and i was gonna make it good but then i got lazy and bored with this so here is what i managed to shit out. I’m read for the hate comments. Please note i am a weak soul. If you choose to read it i’m so so sorry for what u ahve to endure. Enjoy? i guess?

Changbin was a Junior in high school. He has jet black hair, a pointed chin with a semi puffy right cheek, and a slim left cheek. His hair was cut into an undercut with bangs that barely reached his eyes He was shorter then most people his age, but seemed more mature, and older.

  
When he got home, his parents were already in bed asleep. They didn’t mind him going out after hours. He was old enough to take care of himself (in terms of being alone), so they had no problem with it really.

  
He walked to his room, but stopped to stare at the door next to his room. It was pink, with the name “Sana” printed in bright pink across it. He smiled softly, and went to his room.

Changbin opened his phone to text Hyunjin, his “best friend”. Hyunjin also worked for the mob, but not for the same reasons as Changbin. Hyunjin was in it for the money and sex.

Hyunjin’s parents died when he was young, so when the strange man took him off the streets, he listened, hoping that he could escape. Surprisingly, he wasn’t one of the kids auctioned off. The leader actually treated him like his own son, and let him do what ever he wanted, but still forced him to go to school.

Hyunjin responded by texting, “i’m busy!”

  
Changbin was a little confused.  
“Doing what?”

  
He set hit phone down for a second, and almost instantly, his phone lit up with a text.

  
He opened it, and saw a picture of what appeared to be a boy, about Hyunjin’s age, on his hands and knees. They were both naked, and Hyunjin’s dick was up other boy’s ass. He had red hair, and was looking back at the camera with a ball gag in his mouth and tears in his eyes.  
The boy looked familiar, then Changbin remembered, that was Kim Seungmin. A boy Changbin was best friends with, before he turned him over to the mob. Now he was being used as the Hyunjin’s sex toy.

  
Changbin didn’t bother to reply. He knew his friend was probably too high on weed, or too drunk out of his mind. He always smoke or drank right before he had sex. He said it made the sex even better, however to Hyunjin, nothing was better, than unconsentual sex. He confided in Changbin how sexy it was when they fought back, and when they looked at him with tears in their eyes begging him to stop. Sadly, it only turned on the boy more, and made him ruin them harder.

  
Changbin’s seen his work. It’s not pretty. He walked in on Hyunjin having sex with a captive one day, and when Hyunjin finished, blood was pouring out of the boy’s nose and ass. Hyunjin’s dick was drenched in red, but he had a bright smile on his face. It made Changbin feel sick, but showing fear, was never a good thing to do, especially when working with the mob.

 

•

 

Before all of this, Changbin was a good kid. He wore all black and had a resting bitch face, but he was nice to anyone he encountered.

  
Its how he became friends with Seungmin. Before, he met Hyunjin..

  
-

  
Changbin was walking to class, when he heard crying coming from the janitor’s closet. He stopped in his tracks, and walked over. When he opened the door, he saw the prettiest boy, crying in the corner. Said boy looked away, when he saw someone had came in.

  
“Hey”, Changbin called our gently. “What’s wrong?” He sat down next to the boy and placed a calming hand on his thigh. “My name is Changbin. What’s your’s?”

  
The boy sniffled softly and wipped his eyes.

  
“S-Su- Seungmin.”

  
Changbin smiled softly, and held his hand. “Don’t cry Seungmin, you don’t need to. Everything is ok.” He wrapped his arms around the other and kissed his forehead. “You’re safe now. You’re safe.”  
From that day on, they were attached at the hip. They always stayed together, and did everything together.

  
-

  
“What the fuck are you doing in my seat?”, he asked when he saw the stranger sitting there at his desk.  
He turned around, and his golden colored hair fell over his eyes. He shook his head and combed his hair to the side. His eyes were soft.

  
He looked at Changbin confused.  
“HELLO!”, he yelled right into Changbin’s face.

  
Changbin just stared at him confused for a second.

  
“Uh, hello. What the fuck are you doing in my seat?”, he repeated.

  
Again, he didn’t respond.

  
He then heard another voice, it sounded like Chan. He spoke english to the boy, and this time he nodded in understanding.

  
Chan looked to Changbin. “He’s new, so back off.”

  
He rolled his eyes and pushed the new kid off his seat. The golden haired boy fell the floor with a deep “oof”.

  
“Hey, what was that for?”, Chan yelled.  
Changbin stood up. It didn’t help that he was shorter than Chan.

  
“What’s wrong? Do you want to fight? Huh bitch!”

  
They both stood an inch away from eachother. They glared at the other, not backing away.

  
The same blonde boy finally stood up.  
He spoke english to Chan. His voice was deep as hell. Chan closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

  
Changbin couldn’t help but notice the glare sent from Chan as the two walked away.

  
“What the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s that for a first chapter. If u made it this far, congratulations. Chapter 2 should hopefully be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading. I hope u liked it, even tho u most likely hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin came into CoMin4Sung Coffee, and ran into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh my summaries are gonna be a bit weird since these chapters are a little smaller. Sorry for how shit this fic is. Hope u enjoy the chapter!

Changbin walked to the cafe after school named “CoMin4Sung Coffee” (yes it’s making a comeback.) It was owned by a nice elderly couple, who happened to really like two of their workers. The couple was very fond of the high schoolers, Jisung and Minho, so they decided to rename the cafe after them. They even promised the boys they would leave the place in their name when they pass away.

  
Changbin learned this from talking with them on several occasions. He’s been coming here for many years, even before he turned into a (for lack of better words), bitch. There’s no way he could be rude to an old couple, especially since they were so sweet to him.

  
When he walked in, he was greeted with a loud “Hello!”, from Granny Chiyo. (I doubt any of you get the reference to Naruto).

  
He gave her his brightest smile and walked to the counter. The door opened inward into the establishment. The counter was straight in front of the door, with chairs and tables on either side of the room.

  
The place was a soft pastel purple with a large rainbow above the menu sign hung above the counter.

  
“Hello Granny Chi Chi”, he said as he walked up to the counter. He was wearing his favorite black skinny jeans, black tank-top, and black snap back. He smiled brightly at her.

  
“How are you my Binnie Binnie? It’s been a while since i’ve seen you back here at the cafe. I was beginning to think you found some place better”, she chuckled behind her hand.

  
“Aww come on Granny. Do you really believe i could find a place better than this?”, he gestured his arms wide. “Nothing is better than CoMin4Sung Coffee.”

  
“You bet your ass there isn’t.”  
They laughed a little and exchanged in some little small talk. There weren’t many people in the cafe today, so they had all the time in the world to talk and catch up.

  
“What’s with all this black you’re wearing? You look scary enough with out it. You should show the world you true colorful side”, she looked up to the rainbow above her head, then back to Changbin and winked. Changbin blushed red. She was the only one in the world, other than Seungmin, who knew he was gay.

  
“Grannnnnnnnn, you know i can’t tell anyone.”

  
“Yeah i know. I’m just so tired of seeing you miserable without someone to... you know”, she rustled her eyebrows suggestingly.

  
“GRANN!”, he yelled loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the room. He was blushing bright red. She gave out her loudest old lady cackle. Changbin smiled shyly.

  
Things were going good until someone bumped into Changbin as he was talking.  
“Hey watch it dumbass!”

  
Granny Choi reached over the counter and smacked Changbin in the back of the head. “Be polite! And no cursing! Dumbass!”

  
Changbin rubbed the back of his head while grimacing. He scowled at the old lady then turned to face the boy. He was the same boy from class today. The one he pushed off his chair. Something was different right now though. He appeared, cute. But that’s just the lighting, also there is no way Changbin could like him. Guys should never date other guys. 

“Apologize!”, Granny Chiyo demanded. 

Changbin sighed, but did so anyway.   
“I’m sorry for getting mad at you and calling you a dumbass and yadda yadda yadda”, he spoke each word very monotone.

  
Granny Choi growled behind him, eliciting a huff from Changbin. The boy just stood in front of him and stared.

  
“It’s f-fine”, he said in broken korean, then walked away.

  
He turned around to see Granny Chiyo looking at him with a suggesting grin.  
“He was cute”, she said. “He’s even got a nice ass.”

  
“Granny!” he yelled for what must have been the hundredth time that day.  
She laughed again at the boy, and went on to talk about how attractive her husband used to be.

  
Changbin listened to her as she talked, but he couldn’t get the image of the boy off his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW WASNT THAT CUTE. WE GET TO SEE A NEW SIDE OF CHANGBIN. Thx for liking and supporting. I’m surprised i only received one hate comment (so far) for this fic. To those of you who really like it, i hope this chapter was up to par. Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin was almost to his english class, when he saw Hyunjin in the hallway. He was pushing someone against the locker, while touching him in every way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo this chapter is better than the others in my opinion lol. But idk if someone you saw, but i’m actually considering removing the rape scene from the fic, but i’m not sure yet. It is in very intense consideration because of how sensitive of a topic it is. Also the next chapter might be postponed a bit, but i’m not sure yet. I’m trying to update this daily(it’s alreayd written, i just need to remember). Welp this chapter is less shit, so enjoy!

Changbin was running to class the next day. He’s already been late enough times that the principal had even threatened him that if he were late one more time he would be expelled.

Changbin was almost to his english class, when he saw Hyunjin in the hallway. He was pushing someone against the locker, while touching him in every way possible.

“Come one cutie, just once. For me?”, he gave the boy his puppy eyes, but there was a mischievous glint hidden behind his soft gaze. He grabbed the boys butt and pulled him in closer to their crotches pressed together. He grabbed the back of his head and pulled in closer. “Come one, what’s stopping you?”

“N-Nuh-No!”, he stuttered out the words slowly. His voice sounded familiar.

As Changbin got closer, he got a better image of what the victim looked like. He had soft brown eyes, chubby cheeks, and golden hair.

“Come on, not even a little kiss”, Hyunjin leaned in closer and closer so that their lips almost touched. The younger boy turned his head so that his face was facing away from Hyunjin. His eyes were closed, but Changbin saw the fear and panic spread across his face.

The school known “bad guy” leaped into action and pushed Hyunjin off the golden boy.

“Hey! Leave him alone! He said no!”, he barked out.

Hyunjin had a look of shock.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Can’t you see i’m trying to get laid?”, he punched Changbin in the jaw.

The boy’s head snapped around harshly from the blow.

“The hell was that for!”, Changbin screamed out.

“That, was for fucking up everything!”

“Why the hell do you need him? You already got someone trapped as your sex toy! Why do you need another?”

Hyunjin glared at him, but subtly smirked.

“Maybe Seungmin-”, he spit as he said his name. “-Isn’t enough anymore. All he is now is a filthy cum rag.”

This time Changbin threw a punch. Hyunjin dodged it, sending the shorter boy’s hand flying into the wall behind him. A loud crunching sound resonated throughout the hallways. Blood was pouring out of the boy’s hand.

“Fuck!”, he yelled.

Hyunjin laughed bitterly.

“Huh, would you look at that. Looks like you hands bust”, he snicker evilly.

Suddenly the bell rang.

“And it sounds like you’re late. Looks like you’re going to be expelled.” He turned his attention to the puffy cheeked boy watching all of this happen. Hyunjin softly caressed his cheek, and planted a soft kiss on the other cheek. “I’ll be seeing you again, Felix”, he smirked as he licked his lips.

He walked away, but not before saying. “I’ll make sure to let the red headed doll know, you said hi, Seo Changbin.” He walked away with a hand in his pocket, and the other hanging in the air waving goodbye.

 

•

 

Felix pulled on Changbin’s arm. He kept tugging.

“Nurse”, he said loudly. He said it in english, but luckily Changbin knew some english. Not a lot, but just enough.

Defeated, he let the boy take him. Felix was intertwined his fingers with the ones of Changbin’s good hand. His hand was soft, and small. They fit together so perfectly.

Changbin looked to his left, and stared at him, while Felix was looking forward trying to find the nurses office. Changbin knew where it was, but he wanted to enjoy this moment just a little longer.

He studied Felix’s face. His round cheeks, and wide eyes. His tiny nose, and plump lips that were perfect for kissing. He was wearing make up, but it wasn’t well done. His freckles could still be seen behind the concealer.

Felix looked to him. The shorter boy, turned away quickly, and pretended as if he wasn’t admiring the boy in the first place. His cheeks turned a little pink, but Felix didn’t seem to notice.

Apparently, the golden haired boy didn’t understand what was happening, and just shrugged it off. Changbin was in the clear, he didn’t know just yet that he was gay.

They stopped for a second, and looked to eachother. Felix had a confused look on his face.

“Where?”, he slurred in korean.

Changbin chuckled a little. It was cute, but then he snapped out of it. He shook his head and put on a serious face. He let go of Felix’s hand and started walking in the direction of the nurses office, which happened to be across campus.

Felix didn’t follow. He just stared at him walk away. His heart hurt.

Felix stared at him for a little, but then saw the boy fall to the ground.

He ran over to his side, and saw his eyes were closed. He slapped Changbin’s face repeatedly to try to wake him up. He still didn’t wake up.

Felix picked up the boy and threw him older his shoulder. He ran into the nearest classroom and asked for help.

The teacher called 9-1-1 (idk what they call in Korea).

 

The next thing Changbin knew, he woke up in a hospital with a cast on his right hand, and an IV in his left arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOFFFLLLLEEESSSSSSSS. Ya idky i said that lol. I guess this chapter showed another side to Changbin??? Idk. i honeslty don’t know why i or how i managed to write thsi. For those of you who like it, thank you so much. For those of you who don’t, meh i can see why u don’t. Thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment into Hyunjin and Changbin’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE AJICJDNE. IVE BEEN BUSY BUT IM POSTING YHIS ON MY WAY TO DISNEY. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. ION REALLY HAVE A LOT TO SAY. ENJOY!!!!! 
> 
> (this chapter is unbeta’d)

A moment into Hyunjin and Changbin’s past. 

 

 

 

Hyunjin: Hey you want to go to a theme park or something?

Changbin: Sure. Why? 

Hyunjin: I got some tickets from my dad, so i thought why not bring my best friend. 

Changbin: Sure. When tho?

Hyunjin: Tomorrow? 

Changbin: Sure. Thank god tomorrows Saturday. 

Hyunjin: Cool, i’ll pick you up tomorrow. 

 

 

When they first met, Hyunjin was a pretty nice guy himself. He and Changbin got along well. This was a little bit before Changbin met Seungmin, and before Changbin knew Hyunjin was affiliated with the mob. 

 

Hyunjin showed up at Changbin’s house pretty early the next day. 

“Dude, what are you doing? It’s 7am!” 

“I thought we were going to the theme park today?” 

“Yeah we are, i just didn’t think you would get here so early.”, he said as he rubbed his eyes. 

“If we get there early, we ride eachother.” 

“What?”, Changbin said a little shocked. 

“I said if we get there early we can get on more rides”, Hyunjin replied, not skipping a beat. 

“Yeah. I guess.” 

Hyunjin just smiled and waited for Changbin to get ready. 

 

Changbin came out wearing a plain black t-shirt, black shorts, and a black hat. 

“Do you own anything other than black?” 

“Can you be anything other than a bitch?” 

Hyunjin sighed and lead Changbin out. 

 

 

“Yay we’re here!”, Changbin yelled when they finally made it to their destination. The boy’s didn’t live far from the park, so it was a pretty short walk. “Do you think they will let 2 freshmen with out adult supervision in?” 

“I don’t think they’ll care. As long as they get payed.” 

Changbin shrugged, and walked up to the people at the counter, and showed them their tickets.   

 

“Where do you want to go first?”, Hyunjin asked. 

“Let’s go on a rollercoaster!” 

So they did, but not before they waited in line for a few hours. 

 

After that, they went onto another rollercoaster, then ate a little bit, and walked around with churros in their hands. 

A few more hours went by, and the boys were found at a ring toss booth. 

Hyunjin made 3 in a row, which allowed him to pick a prize. 

“What do you want Binnie?”, he said with a huge smile on his face. 

Changbin took a moment to think. 

“I want the Munchlax!”, he announced. 

“You sure? Isn’t that for kids?” 

“You say that again, and you ever have kids.” 

Hyunjin raised his arms up as if saying ‘you win’, and told the man working the booth he would like the Munchlax. 

“I’m going to name him Gyu!” 

“You’re cute”, Hyunjin said under his breath. 

“What was that?” 

“I said that’s a cute name.” 

Changbin shrugged him off, and grabbed his hand to bring him to watch one of the plays going on. 

 

When that finished, they went to a gift shop. They tried out some ridiculous hates and glasses, then Hyunjin saw a ring he really likes. It was a simple silver band, with a small little heart engraved in it. Hyunjin picked out two and bought them, while Changbin was looking for new black hats to buy. 

 

It was already dark when they left the gift shop, but Changbin wasn’t prepared to leave. 

“Let’s go on the ferris wheel before we go. Pleeaaaassseeeee!”, he begged. 

“But it’s almost closing time.” 

“Please. Just one last ride.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes before nodding his head slightly. 

Changbin cheered in joy, and jumped up and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin. 

“Thank you!” 

“Hehe. Anything for you Binnie.” 

 

Inside the ferris wheel, Changbin kept looking out at the people and the sights. The park was filled with color and people. Alive and bustling. 

Changbin was admiring the view, but he didn’t see Hyunjin admiring him. 

Hyunjin analyzed Changbin’s features. His sharp jawline. His chubby left cheek. His pink lips, and almond eyes. 

Changbin turned around and saw Hyunjin looking at him. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing. Just admiring the view”, he said with a smile. Changbin’s face showed disbelief. 

“You can’t admire the view if you’re not looking outside.” He grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and pulled him in close, so that their sides were touching. Changbin pointed to everything he saw, and wasn’t pleased until he saw Hyunjin looking too. 

“Changbin.” 

“Yes?” 

“I really like you.” 

Changbin smiled brightly at him. 

“I really like you too! Promise me we’ll be friends forever.” 

If Hyunjin’s smile faultered for a second, Changbin didn’t see it. 

“Yeah... Let’s stay friends forever”, he forced through his already strained smile.  

He bit his tongue to hold back his feelings, and in his right hand, he squeezed the rings tight. He couldn’t give them to Changbin now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOFFLLESSSSS. THOSE FEELS THO. No joke i cried even tho i made Hyunjin such a bitch. THANKS FOR READING!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned his head in the direction of the sound, and there he saw him, Hyunjin. He was fast asleep. Cheeks were colored red. Tear marks stained his cheeks, and his hair was a mess. In his hands, were two loosely held rings, but Changbin didn’t notice them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out a little late. I got home at like 1Am and then slept until 4pm. Oops. Ok well here’s this chapter. It’s a load of angst shit but ENJOY!

It was already dark when he woke up. He checked the time, and it was already 10pm. His head hurt, and his arm was connected to an IV. He tried to scream for help, but the next thing he knew, the world around him became darker, and he fell back asleep.

 

He slowly opened up his eyes again. It was bright outside. The light flooded into the room. Natural beauty and all. He gently opened his eyes, for it was too bright.

He looked at the clock next to him. It read 9am. Changbin sighed softly. He was about to go call a doctor, when he heard a loud snore come from the corner of the room.

He turned his head in the direction of the sound, and there he saw him, Hyunjin. He was fast asleep. Cheeks were colored red. Tear marks stained his cheeks, and his hair was a mess. In his hands, were two loosely held rings, but Changbin didn’t notice them.

The boy rustled a little to get more comfortable, but inevitably fell off his chair.

Changbin laughed a little.

The fallen boy quickly got up, and searched to room for an intruder. He was about to sit down, when his eyes fell onto Changbin, staring right at him.

The stayed there without saying a word. Changbin just watched as tears started to fall from Hyunjin’s eyes.

Finally, Changbin spoke up.

“Why the hell are you here?”

Hyunjin stood up, but didn’t say anything. He just stared at his hands.

“Hello? Shit for brains? Answer me!”

Still, he stayed silent.

“Look if you-”

“I love you.”

Now it was Changbin’s turn to shut up. He stared at the other with incredulity in his eyes.

Hyunjin walked to Changbin’s side. He kneeled down and took his hand.

“Changbin. I love you.”

The older boy blinked a few times.

“You love me?”

“Yes, i do!”, he said with so much enthusiasm it was disgusting. He was squeezing the rings tight in his right hand, while the left held Changbin’s.

“Really?”, Changbin said with disbelief. “You have a fucking weird way of showing it.”

“What do-”

“You know exactly what i fucking mean. First you get your dad agree to forcing me to give u Seungmin and never see him again so he can be your sex toy. Then you fucking start hitting on Felix even when he said stop. And after that you still didn’t fucking stop and laughed when i broke my hand from trying to break you nose. And now suddenly your here in my hospital room confessing your love to me. Why?”

“Beca-”

“Stop saying it’s because you love me! I want to know why!”

Hyunjin didn’t say anything.

“Ha, so i see how it is. Your daddy probably sent you cause he lost his use in me. Is that it? Or is it you just want to seduce me so you can use me like you use Seungmin?”

“No it’s-”

“Hyunjin. When i count to three, you better be out of my fucking room. I never, ever, EVER, want to see you, or talk to you ever again.”

“But Cha-”

“One.”

“Please Changbin.”

“Two.”

“Don’t send me away”, he cried out.

“Three.”

Hyunjin by now was on the floor crying by Changbin’s side. 

“Get. Out.”

Hyunjin left a ring on the side of Changbin’s bed, then slowly stood up, and made his way out to the door. He stopped in the frame, and turned around to say, “Goodbye Changbin. No matter what, I will always love you.” Finally, he walked away holding the silver band, which wrapped around his ring finger.

Changbin was left alone lying on his side on the bed sniffling softly. All that was was there, was a silver band that laid next to him. 

 

 

 

A freckles face boy was stopped by Hyunjin on his way to Changbin’s room.

“He’s all yours”, Hyunjin said while crying, and ran away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN EVEN I CRIED WRITING THIS. AHIDNFNE. ok so about the rape, i am most likely going to make it skipable. I’ll leave it up to the reader if they want to read it or not. It will also be Chapter 8 (not 100% sure. don’t quote me cause i may add chapters). I will leave a warning in the chapter title if there will be rape like “Rape Chapter” or something. Thank you guys for reading and supporting. Thank you so much!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He entered the room slowly. He peaked around the corner of the door, to see Changbin, shaking subtly. His sniffles were quiet, but they were loud enough to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Tbh idk why i wrote is so short, but oh well. The next chapter is gonna be a bit delayed because i have some ideas i need to write for this fic, so stay tuned. Enjoy this mostly fluff chapter!!!

He entered the room slowly. He peaked around the corner of the door, to see Changbin, shaking subtly. His sniffles were quiet, but they were loud enough to be heard.

The boy knocked on the door softly. Changbin quickly started wiping his eyes, and tried to make himself appear presentable.

Because he is unable to ask Changbin how he’s feeling, just sat down next to the older and rubbed his head. It felt nice. Feeling loved like this. Changbin embraced it. He knew he shouldn’t, but he did anyway. He barely even knew the boy. They haven’t even talked once.

Changbin laid his head on the younger’s shoulder, and let himself drift off into sleep.

 

When he woke up, he saw it was already 8pm. The boy was still there next to him. There was no point in waking him up to tell him to go home. It’s already late, and having him walk home this late at night would be dangerous.

Changbin notes all his features. His squishy cheeks, his soft pink lips, his defined Adam’s apple. Even his freckles, that this time weren’t covered by make up.

The boy rustled slightly, and made small groaning sounds. The poor boy was having a nightmare.

Changbin caressed his cheek, and let his fingers linger a little. He rubbed circles into the boy’s cheekbones. Surprisingly, it helped. He stopped moving around so much, and stopped groaning. He even appeared to be smiling a little, but that could just be the moonlight playing tricks on him.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered open. He stared at Changbin, who was still staring at him, even now.

Without warning, Changbin suddenly felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his. The feeling didn’t last long. Almost as quick as the kiss happened, the feeling disappeared. The other boy fell asleep, and began snoring once again.

Changbin was left there with the lingering feeling of Felix’s soft lips pressed against his.

He looked at the boy’s lips. They were shaped into a little grin.

Changbin’s eyes flickered to the boy’s cheek, and pressed a kiss into it, then fell asleep, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually i might post the next chapter tomorrow???? I’m not 100% sure yet but you’ll see it when u see it i guess. I know there’s a chapter i wanna write first before skme shit happens so when there’s a delay, you know shits about to go down, but i’m going to say when there’s gonna be a delay. Hopefully. OHH WELL. THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOYING!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, what’s your name?” Now that Changbin thinks about it, he never did learn the boy’s name.
> 
> He smiled at the older, and replied, “Felix.”
> 
> “Felix”, Changbin said slowly to himself, to allow himself to get used to saying the name.
> 
> “Well Felix, would you like to go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOFF. Some fluff and angst for y’all. ENJOYY!!!!

The next day, he was discharged. They didn’t need to keep him long, since it was just a broken hand. They already had a cast on him, and his vitals were good so they released him.

The golden haired boy went helped Changbin with the papers, and even getting home. Surprisingly, the two still have yet to have a proper conversation. That ended however, when Changbin decided to ask him out.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Now that Changbin thinks about it, he never did learn the boy’s name.

He smiled at the older, and replied, “Felix.”

“Felix”, Changbin said slowly to himself, to allow himself to get used to saying the name.

“Well Felix, would you like to go out with me?”

The boy stared at him confused, because he had no idea what Changbin said. Changbin chuckled a little, but then repeated the phrase again, but in english.

“Would you like to go out with me?”, his words came out choppy, and most likely unintelligible, but Felix still managed to understand what he said.

The boy turned red, and shyly nodded his head yes.

Changbin smiled brightly, and took Felix’s hand in his. They had school today, but missing another day this week isn’t something they really care about at this point.

 

 

They went to a park near the hospital, and laid under a tree, protected from the sunlight. It was bright outside. Not a cloud could be seen.

They rested there on their backs, staring up into the Heavens. Their hands in one another’s.

They didn't speak, since language barriers prevented them from doing so.

Changbin sat up, and looked at Felix. The boy had fallen asleep. He smiled confently at the younger, and rested closer to him.

Almost as if Felix could sense Changbin from his sleep, he rolled over and wrapped an arm around the older, and relaxed his head onto Changbin’s chest.

The whole thing caught Changbin off guard, but he calmly accepted it, and pressed a kiss into Felix’s head. He didn’t know why he felt this way for the younger, or why he felt so calm and at peace when he was with him.

Something about the boy made him want to drop his dark image, and go back to the Binnie Binnie Changbinnie he was before. The one who everyone loved, and no one feared.

He was about to drift into sleep, when he heard a voice. It was deep and gruff. The sound was unsettling unlike Felix’s deep voice which sounded like honey and music to his ears. 

“Up!”, the voice demanded. Changbin slowly opened his eyes, Felix too.

When they looked up, they were faced with a man with a broad torso, chiseled jaw, and platinum blonde hair. He looked familiar.

Next to him was a smaller man, but still big and tough. He looked a little older than the one who spoke.

“On your feet now!”, the first man said. Almost immediately, Felix and Changbin got up. They were still holding hands.

“Come on Jackson, you don’t need to be so mean”, the second man said to the first.

“But Mark”, he groaned. “If we don’t act tough, they won’t take us seriously.”

“But if we’re too mean, then they might try to resist and run away.”

“But maybe if we’re mean, they won’t try.”

The two went back and forth like this for a while. Felix and Changbin just watched at first, but then decided to run. Changbin grabbed Felix by the hand, and bolted.

The two older men were too busy arguing to notice that they had run away.

 

They didn’t bother to stop, until they reached a cafe Changbin knew very well. When they entered, they were faced with a familiar sight.

“Changbinnie! What are you doing here?”

“Hey Grannie. Sorry for barging in like this, while the place is closed.”

“Oh it’s fine. Anything for my Binnie Binnie.”

Changbin blushed at the name.

“Granns! Not in front of him.”

She looked the boy next to him and realized it was the same kid from before.

“Oh, so i see you decided to take my advice and go after that sweet peace of ass.”

“GRANNIE!”

Felix just gave them a confused look. He had no idea what was happening, since they were both speaking too fast.

Granny Chiyo just laughed, then asked, “So what are you two running from?”

For a moment, the two had completely forgot about the incident in the park.

“There are two people looking for us. We don’t know why though.”

Almost as if it was timed by an author, the two men from before broke the glass door and forced their way inside.

“That wasn’t very nice, running away from us like that”, the first man, who happened to be named Jackson, said.

Changbin’s eyes flickered to his side, and noticed there happened to be a gun holstered at his hip.

The older man noticed and smirked.

“Don’t worry about this little thing here”, he said as his patted the holster that carried his gun. “I won’t use it. Unless i have to.”

He gulped. Felix, was even more scared than any of them were. In his mind, all he knew was that there were two strange men chasing them with guns, and right now they were about to do something, but he can’t understand what they are saying.

“Hand him over. Now!”

Changbin looked to Felix, who happened to look as if he was having a panic attack. He looked back to them, and very sharply said. “No!”

The smirk that once painted the brute’s lips turned into a deadly frown.

“I wasn’t asking.”

Changbin gulped, but held his ground. He was shaking, but resisted none the less. Granny Chiyo had no idea what to do. All she could do was watch.

“N-nuh-No!”

The man cracked his neck, and unholstered his gun. He pointed it at Changbin, then to Granny Chiyo.

“If you don’t want to give him up so badly, maybe we have to try to convince you.”

“No do-”, his words were cut off by a blinded flash of light, and the splatter of blood everywhere.

He fell to his feet, and ran over to the body. He cried as he held her in his hands.

“Granny no! No no no! Granny please wake up!” But she wasn’t going to wake up. Not with a bullet hole in her head. Changbin held her tight and hid his face in her shoulder. “I love you Granny. You fucking dumbass.”

“Does that change your mind now?”

He sniffled loudly.

“Take me instead.”

“What?”

“I said, fucking take me instead!”

The two looked to eachother for a moment, but then decided that’s good enough.

“The boss did say either of them worked, but maybe if we bring both, he would be happier. Yeah, he did say he would prefer Changbin, so this is even better.”

“Yeah this is perfect. Hopefully Hyunjin is pleased by this.”

Changbin felt his heart drop at Hyunjin’s name. The next thing he knew, he saw one of the men knock out Felix with a punch, and the other run at him with a bag. Instantly all he saw was dark, and when he woke up, he was in a black room, with Hyunjin sitting in a chair in the corner, with a leash, and a whip in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter might be delayed too but i’m not100% sure, so don’t get mad at me if it doesn’t come out soon. Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seungmin”, he whispered. 
> 
> The boy smiled softly. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this right after incase people wanted to skip the last chapter. Basically Hyunjin rapes Felix and Changbin was forced to watch as Felix cried for Hyunjin to stop. This chapter is basically what happened after. Enjoy.

Felix shifted from where he laid. He’d never felt more violated. Changbin looked over, and saw tears falling from the boy’s eyes. Felix’s head was turned to the side, so all Changbin could see was half of his face. Felix shook in his spot, and Changbin just laid there with his hands tied up to the bed post. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. The next thing Changbin knew, he was faced with a black haired boy standing in the door way. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a loose t-shirt. His body was thin, too thin, as if he was deprived of food. His cheeks how ever we’re still a little puffy, and on his left cheek, lied a mole. Changbin knew that mole anywhere.  

“Seungmin”, he whispered. 

The boy smiled softly. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin interrupted their moment, and shoved Seungmin next to him. 

“Figured i should keep the trash together, right?” He laughed and closed the door, leaving the three of them alone. 

“Su-Seungmin”, he stuttered out. “Seungmin it’s you!” 

With that, Seungmin jumped into Changbin and embraced him into a tight hug. 

“I’ve missed you so much. I-I’m sor-” 

“Please stop talking. Let me enjoy this for just a little longer.” 

Felix looked over at them with a confused expression plastered on his face. 

Seungmin looked over at him. “You too huh.” He assumed from the way Felix was curled up, that Hyunjin had raped him too. 

Felix looked away and nodded his head. 

Seungmin sighed, but then pulled a key out of thin air. 

“I stole this key from Hyunjin right before he pushed me in. I can use it to unlock you guys, and so we can escape.” 

He began to release Changbin’s hands, when suddenly Changbin stopped him. 

“Stop.” Seungmin gave him a confused expression. “Why are you doing this. Why are you freeing me?” 

He looked away. 

“I... I don’t know.” 

“After everything i’ve done. Why do you care about me.”

He looked up at Changbin and smiled. 

“Maybe it’s because you’re my best friend.” 

Changbin smiled, and Seungmin continued to release them from their restraints. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was a chapter. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found a door that said exit, and they began sprinting for it, but were stopped when suddenly Hyunjin showed up. 
> 
> “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”
> 
> All three boy’s stopped in their tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo before i say anything. I JUST READ THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER OF “will we ever find out neverland” BY ASTARLIGHTMONBEBE AND ITS LEGIT MY FAV FIC EVER. IT FUCKING STOLE MY HESRT. AND THE “ending” ENDED ME. I FUCKING NEED THE ACCOMPANIMENT BEFORE I DIE. IF ANYONE ELSE AS READ IT HIT MY UP @bubbledavid ON INSTAGRAM SO WE CAN CRY ABOUT IT TOGETHER. 
> 
> ok that’s it. ENJOY THIS CHSPTER.

The boy’s ran out the door immediately and tried to find their way out. Luckily, after staying here for so long, Seungmin began to learn his way around. 

“Here make a left here.” 

They ran down an empty hallway. The walls were grey, with stains of red and god knows what. 

They found a door that said exit, and they began sprinting for it, but were stopped when suddenly Hyunjin showed up. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

All three boy’s stopped in their tracks. 

“Really Changbin? Seungmin? I expected better from you guys.” 

“Please let us leave!”, Felix suddenly spoke up from behind the two. 

“No.” 

“Why won’t you? You don’t have a need for us!”, Changbin yelled  

Hyunjin scoffed. 

“Really? I don’t? Look at the two cum rags next to you and say that to me again.” 

Felix flinched, and Seungmin shrunk at his words. 

“Come on. Let’s go back to your room, and maybe i’ll go easy on you guys tonight.” 

“No! We just want to leave.” 

Hyunjin sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I’ll let two of you leave, but i get to pick which two.”

Changbin gulped. 

“I pick, Felix and Seungmin. I don’t have a need for them. Felix is too resisting, and Seungmin is over used. But Changbin, i haven’t done anything with you yet. You seem like a whole lot of fun.” 

They all stood there, shocked at what Hyunjin just said. 

“Well? Aren’t you two going to leave?” 

Changbin looked at the two boys next to him. 

“Leave, please. I can handle Hyunjin. Felix, you don’t deserve the live like this, and Seungmin, i think you’ve suffered enough for one life time.” 

They both just stood there. 

“Come on, we haven’t got all day. Leave already. Unless you two want to stay?” He grinned wickedly and licked his lips. “Fine, have it that way. Guards go grab them.” 

They began walking, when suddenly. 

“Stop, just keep me!”, Seungmin spoke up. “They don’t deserve this. I’ve delt with you long enough, you might as well ke-” The next thing they knew, a blinding flash of white took over their vision, and the next thing they knew, it was replaced by splats of red, and Seungmin falling onto the floor. 

“My god he would not shut up”, Hyunjin said while lowering his gun. 

Changbin and Felix dropped to Seungmin’s side, but it was too late. The boy was dead. A 9mm bullet to the head will do that to you. 

Changbib cried loudly. 

“Why would you do that to him? He didn’t deserve to die like that!” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“He was useless. He wouldn’t shut up, so i shut him up. Now there are only two of you, so who will leave. Changbin, or Felix.” 

They both looked at eachother. 

“Felix, please, leave.” 

“No. I’m not leaving without you.” 

“Don’t say that. This is your only way of getting out. Just leave.” 

“No!” 

“Fe-” 

“I said no! I’m staying with you and that’s it. Hyunjin..”, he looked to their tormentor. “I’m staying, Changbin is leaving.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Man i was really hoping it would be the other way around, but fine i’m ok with that.” 

“Felix no.” But it was too late. 

Hyunjin grabbed Felix by the arm, and started leading him back to his room, while the two guards grabbed Changbin, each of them holding an arm, and dragged Changbin outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOO MY BABY SEUNGMIN. NOOOOKOOK. WHY DID U HAVE TO DIE. WHO COU- oh wait... it was me who killed u. shit. WHY AM I LIKE THIS. WHY DO I LIKE DEATH SHDIFNNE.   
> HIT MY UP @bubbledavid on instagram SO WE CAN CRY TOGETHER. u should like let me know ur coming cause u saw my @ on my ao3 otherwise imma be hella confused. 
> 
> THANKS FOR RESDING. THE FINALL CHAPTER OF THIS FIC WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW. THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT ON THIS FIC. ITS BEEN A WILD RIDE, BUT ILL BE CLMING BACK WITH A NEW FIC SOON. THANK YOU SO MUHC!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin was being dragged outside by two guards, and he needed to think quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO ITS THE LAST CHAPTER HAODKRR. THANK YOU TO WVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH ME THIS LONG. IM REALLY THANKFUL TO ALL OF U. IM SORRY FOR HOW SHIT THIS FIC WAS. IF I HAD KNOWN IT WOULD BECOME TO POPULAR I WOULD HAVW TRIED HARDER SIDKRN. IM SORRY. THANK YOU GUYS SO MJCJ. I LOVE YOU ALL. ITS THOSE OF UOU WHO STICK WITH ME TO THE END AND REALLY LIKE MY WRITING THAT I KEEP WRITING. ILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY SOON. IVE HAD SOMETHING BEINF WRITTEN BEHIND THE SCENES. I LOVE YOU GUYS. WNJOY THIS FINAL CHAPTER!!!

Changbin was being dragged outside by two guards, and he needed to think quick.

He saw a gun sticking out the side of the guard on his right. He reached out getting closer and closer, until he grabbed it and pointed it into the side of the one standing next to him. He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through he guards body. Before the one to his left could react, Changbin had already turned the gun on him, and fired one through his chest.

He ran inside, and looked for Felix. He ran back to the room he was held in, and slammed open the door to reveal Hyunjin naked crawling on top of Felix. Felix appeared to be afraid, but his eyes instantly lit up when he saw Changbin.

“What are you-”, Hyunjin was shut up by a bullet being placed between his eyes.

“Man that felt good”, Changbin chuckled to himself, but he then remember that they had to get out of there now.

He ran over to Felix, and released him from his restraints, using the key he found on Hyunjin’s body.

Felix appeared to have tears in his eyes.

“You came back for me.”

Changbin pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

The two of them were butt naked, but that wasn’t their main priority. Guards would probably be alarms at the sound of gun shots, so they just ran out where they tried to escape before.

This time, no one was there to stop them. They heard people scattering to find the source, but no one was guarding the exit.

The two boy’s ran past the guards who were currently dying on the floor, and ran to the nearest street.

Luckily, a car was passing by, and Changbin ran in front of the car to slow it down. It just barely hit him, and the driver jumped out in shock of what happened.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry, but please you have to help us. We were kidnapped. Please you need to get us out of here.”

The man sighed, but allowed them into his car, and brought them to the nearest hospital.

They were inspected for injuries, and the cops came to obtain their stories.

Changbin told them everything. From the beginning, about how he was forced into getting people for the mafia, to how Seungmin was murdered, to Felix being raped.

The cops acted quick, and by the next day, the two heard of news that the mafia boss was just captured, and brought into custody.

They cheered in their beds, gaining the attention of the people in the hallway. They muttered out half assed apologies, but all they cared about was the fact that they were safe.

“We’re free Changbin. We’re safe.”

“Yeah, Yeah we are. And now we can live, Forever Young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW HOW WAS THAT FOR A HAPPY ENDING. DID YALL LIKE IT???? AGAIN IM SORRY DOR SUCH A SHITTY FIC. I PROMISE ILL FO BETTER IN THE FUTURE. i’ll most likely be posting my next fic in a week. (its seungjin and side jeongchan). THANK YOU FOR READING SND STICKING WITH ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (Nice) Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
